


Sleep

by Doctorinblue



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Kibbs, Light-Hearted, no real plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorinblue/pseuds/Doctorinblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd never be the poster boy for a functional sleep schedule, but maybe he'd managed to get more rest since she'd half-moved into his place. Kibbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rinari7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinari7/gifts).



> This was inspired by [Sleep Without You by Brett Young](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H06Ep1MTRW0)
> 
> This really has no plot, which made it super enjoyable to write.

He'd never be the poster boy for a functional sleep schedule, but maybe he'd managed to get more rest since she'd half-moved into his place. Part of his closet now held her clothes, and her half of the bed sure as hell smelled too much like her to not actually contain her anymore.

Gibbs let out a sigh, wondered why he had bothered trying to sleep at all-well, he knew why. It had been a hell of a week, a case that just finished earlier. Kate handled the stress by spending the night out with Abby and a few of her friends. Gibbs had headed home instead. He hadn't been invited out, wouldn't have been interested even if they asked.

He climbed to his feet, grabbed his phone in case she called, and headed off down the stairs. He skipped the kitchen-though he could use something to eat- and headed down the second flight of stairs and into the basement.

He dropped his phone on the workbench, and grabbed his mug, blowing out the dust that filled it- despite fairly frequent use. He reached up, grabbed a familiar bottle, and poured himself a generous helping.

Gibbs tipped some into his mouth, and turned to look at the boat. He sighed, trying to shake off feelings, and put the mug back down. He grabbed the sandpaper, aimed himself in the direction of the wood. _Might as well do somethin'_

He tried to lose himself in it, but it had become a lot harder to focus on this when she wasn't sitting in her chair-the one he added just for her- talking or drawing, or just being there. She'd be home soon enough though, and those were words he never thought he'd be able to say. Best damn rule he had ever broken, he felt certain.

His phone rang, and he turned at once. He moved over to it, snatching it up and looking at the caller ID. He'd kept it as Todd-seemed more professional, as if he hadn't done _very_ personal things to her all over this house.

"Kate," he said, exhaling relief into her ear.

"Gibbs," she said, laughing. She sounded out of breath, music in the background, though not quite as loudly as if she were in the center of the action.

He heard Abby say something, followed by more laughter.

"Go on, Abby," Kate said, and he smiled into the empty room. "Gibbs, you there?"

"Here," he said. "You okay? Need a ride?"

"Told you I'm getting a cab," she said. He could hear the smile, wanted to actually see it.

"You did," he agreed. "Why're you callin' then?"

Not that he wasn't very glad, that he didn't want to keep her on the line until they closed the place down.

"I guess I was just...missing you,' she said.

He let out a rough exhale. She hadn't started out so honest, not right off. 'I miss you' was still new to him, at least from her lips. Her calling him in the middle of the night, because of it, likely would never lose its staggering effect on him.

_I miss you, too._

"Come home, then," he said.

She laughed, warm and welcoming.

"I'll be home soon, Gibbs," she said. "Hold on, Abs- I gotta go Gibbs."

There was a pause, the music faded more.

"I..."

"You too, Katie," he said. "Have fun. Call me if ya need me."

She hung up, and he wondered if they'd ever get around to saying it. They used actions to replace words, she had turned out to be just as guilty of that as him.

Gibbs shook himself, put the phone back on the table. He grabbed his tools and got back to work.  
\-------

He glanced at his watch, sighed. He wanted to sleep, wanted to wrap Kate in his arms, and make them both forget about the world and their jobs and all of it for a while. He really enjoyed those moments. Gibbs grabbed the phone-it had been silent since her call earlier.

He headed upstairs, shed his clothes and took a quick shower. Gibbs pulled on fresh pajamas, headed out and threw himself onto the bed. He pulled the blankets up over him, forced his eyes to close. So maybe he wouldn't actually sleep, but he could still try.

He heard the door open downstairs, and the corner of his mouth twitched. She came up the stairs, humming softly, pausing half-way. He could almost see her taking off one shoe, hand balanced against the wall. He'd taken her out a few times, let her dance-and maybe she talked him into one or two- and drink just enough to be tipsy.

The color it brushed across her cheeks, the way the tension fell away, just made her so damn beautiful. And maybe some part of him really just liked seeing her happy, didn't get to be the reason for it very often.

She came into the room, bare feet soft against the carpet. He kept his eyes closed, listened as she dropped her shoes near the closet, moved into the bathroom. He breathed slowly, the smell of her and a faint hint of alcohol hung in the air.

It took a few more moments, longer than he would have liked, before the door opened again. The light fell over his face, then was switched off. Kate moved out again, to the bed, pulled back the blankets.

"Gibbs?" she whispered. "I know you're awake."

He smiled, pulled her close, brushed his lips over her shoulder.

"Have fun?" he asked, kissing his way up to her ear and then moving to her lips.

She rolled to face him, ran her hand over his cheek.

"I did," She agreed. "But it's nice to be home."

He grinned at her, brushing hair away from her face, and shifting his weight to kiss her again.


End file.
